Milo Go Go boy
by Srta Kido
Summary: Saori cansada de cobrir os gastos do Milo..o manda arrumar um emprego...epero que gostem..mande reviews


ABCDEFGH -Gritos

_abecdefg -_pensamentos

---------------------------------/-----------------------------------

Milo go go boy

Uma manha no santuario...mais precisamente na sala do mestre:

Saori- Milo sua besta consumista... vc tem gastado mto..OLHA OLHA OLHA...OLHA ESSES ESTRATOS

Milo-aiii saori...saorizinha do meu coração...sabe como é neh!

Saori-mto nervosa- NÃO..NÃO SEI

Milo-tentando acalmar a fera- ah...como não temos mais guerras e nem nada...eu saio pra aproveitra né...

eu ate jah morri uma vez, mais graças a vc minha linda deusa -ele levanta vai ate saori e a abraça- eu estou

aqui vivo, e lindo...

Saori-caindo na dele- é lindo mesmoo..

Milo-o santuario é tão sombrio e tedioso as vezes...eu non aguento ficar aqui...tenho que sair e conhecer garotas

Saori-desperta do transe- O QUE...CONHESER OUTRAS GAROTAS...MILO DE ESCORPIAO... VC VAI JAH

ARRANJAR UM EMPREGO PRA PODER BANCAR ESSAS SUAS ESCAPADAS...

Milo-tentando seduzir saori novamente- Ahh..mais Saori...minha deusa...eu soh procuro outras garotas pq

vc não ker nada comigo- diz isso a abracando por traz

Saori-caindo na dele dinovo- ai Milo...pq vc não me disse antes- derrepente ela cai em si novamente- MILO DE

ESCORPIÃO...VAI JAH ARRUMAR UM EMPREGOO...EU NÃO VOU CAIR DINOVO NESSAS SUAS

CANTADAS BARATAS

Milo- mais bem que vc estava caindo neh

Saori- VAI LOGO ANTES QUE EU EM ARREPENDA E TE MANDE PRA HADES DINOVO

Milo-ahh to indoo

---------------------------------/--------------------------------------

Milo desce as escadas ate a sua casa de escorpião...quando chega em casa, e fica falando sozinho

Milo-aiii...trabalhar poxa...mais eu nunkca trabalhei na vida...mais a Saori eh mto sem coração isso sim

eu preferia ficar sendo escravo sexual dela do que ir trabalhar

Shaka-deu pra falar sozinho agora Milo - disse entrando na casa de escorpião

Milo-Sh - Shaka...o que faz aqui?

Shaka- como o que eu fasso aqui...isso é a passagem da casa de escorpião ou seja...qualquer um pode entrar

aqui a hora que quiser...vc devia ter suas loucuras dentro da sua casa

Milo-mais aqui é a minha casa shakoso

Shaka- ¬¬ shakoso soi horrivel...e aqui é soh a passagem..sua casas é daquela porta pra dento -aponta pra porta- e

vamos encerar por aqui essa discução sem sentido

Milo-é mesmo...vc sempre tem rasão shakoso

Shaka-¬¬ -e se dirigiu a saida da casa, mais antes que chegase a saida

Milo- shaka...shakinhuuuuu

Shaka-virando pro milo-¬¬ o que quer!

Milo-Shaka...sabe o qq é..que...eu tenhu um probleminha

Shaka- um probleminha! pessoas que falam sozinha tem serios problemas!

Milo-Shaka...é serio...por favor...só vc pode me ajudar

Shaka- tah tah...-"_ai buda...o que eu não fasso pelas almas perdidas" _- fala logo Milo qual é o seu problema!

Milo- agarrando umas das pernas de shaka- ai shakinha..eu sabia que vc não ia me deixar na mão, vc realmente é

Buda...agora eu tenhu certeza...vc é muito generoso...-foi interrompido pelo Shaka

Shaka- ai milo...milo..me sola..eu não to conseguindo anda...sim sim..eu vou te ajudar..mais com a condição de

vc me SOLTARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Milo-soltando o shaka- tah tah tah...jah soltei

Shaka-isso...agora milo..me conte o seu problema

Milo-ai Shaka...resumindo a historia...a Saori flo que eu to gasatando de mais e mando eu arrnanjar um emprego pra

eu poder sustentar as minhas noitadas

Shaka-vc...trabalhando.. ahiUAHAiahuAahAIuhaiUAHiAHuiahuIAHuiahIAHAUahuAHuahUIH

milo-¬¬ vc disse que ia me ajudar

Shaka- se recuperando do ataque de riso- aAHU...ah..milo...me perdoa..eu não consegui evitar

Milo- tah...eu entendo...mais...me ajuda o que eu fasso..eu não sei fazer nada

Shaka-Milo...vc tem que encontra o seu eu interior.. e ai vc vai saber o que vc tem que fazer

Milo-ah...obrigada Shaka...eu vou tentar encontar o meu eu interior

Shaka- de nada milo...agora eu tenho que ir falar com o Shion

Milo-tah...txau Shaka

Não teve resposta..Shaka ja tinha saindo da casa de escorpião

Milo-_ai...meu eu interior...ele deve estra muito escondido pq tah é muito dificil de achaaa...aii milo_

_sua besta..pensa pensa pensa...aaaaaaaaaaah jah seiii...eu sou um maximo...é logiko..como eu_

_não pensei nisso antes..é claro...vou unir u util ao agradavel...vo coloca um anuncio no jornal_

---------------------------------/--------------------------------------

No dia seguinte...na casa de peixes...Fro estava tomando seu café da manha super balanceado e lendo o jornal,

até que um anuncio chama muito a atenção dele

_"Escorpion Go Go Boy...jovem ,corpo definido e lindos olhos azuis, animo qualquer tipo de festa. tel para contato_

_(25)78223001"_

Fro-nossaaaaaaaaaa...finalmente achei o home ideal pra animar a festa surpresa do Misty, vo liga

Fro pega o telefone e liga pro tal Escorpion Go Go Boy

Na casa de Escopião o telefone toca

trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Milo-Nossa será que jah é alguma interesada no Escorpion Go Go Boy? espero q seja interasada..eu não quero

rebolar e tirar a roupa pra um bando de bixas

trriiiiiiiiiiiii triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Milo-é melhoe eu atender neh... Alô

Pessoa (Frô)-aloo...eu to ligando pra poder contratar o maravilhoso Escorpion Go Go boy

Milo-_aeeee primero cliente- _Oii...vc esta falando com ele...pra quando vc quer os meus servisos!

Pessoa (Frô)-Ai que quero pra sabado a noite...vc esta livre!

Milo- sabado a noite...hum..deixa eu ver qui na minha agenda...hum..vc esta com sorte...eu estou livre

Pessoa (Frô)- ai que maravilha...então esteja na rua artemis numero 52 centro de athenas as 21hrs

Milo-pode deixar estarei lá

Pessoa (Frô)- otimo...não se atrase em...trataremos de dinhero lá ok!

Milo- Ok!

Pessoa (Frô)- Tchau

Milo- Tchau

O telefone foi desligado

---------------------------------/--------------------------------------

na casa de peixes

Fro-Otimo..era só isso que faltava pra festa surpresa do Misty ser perfeita...a biba vai adorar- pausa pra tomar um gole

de chá- aiii esse cha esta quente de mais...queimou a minha lingua...

Fro ficou choramingando ate que...

Camus-Deixa de ser bixa Afrodite...é um absurdo...um cavaleiro de ouro ficar choramingado feito uma minina

Fro- Camus meu cubinho lindo...o que faz aqui?

Camus-Isso- colocou uma caixa cheia de plumas pink- é seu!

Fro-camuuus meu amor..obrigada isso é meu sim

Camus- Fro sua bixa burra...da proxima vez que vc fizer encomendas coloque o seu endereco certo ok!

Fro- pode deixar camus meu amor..isso não vaio se repitir..agora vem aqui eu te fasso uma massagem, deve ter sido

muito cansativo subir as escadas com esse peso- disse indo mais pra perto de Camus

Camus- sai daki sua bixa - e saiu da casa de peixes

Fro-aiii que homem estressado

---------------------------------/--------------------------------------

Na casa de escorpião

Milo-Blz a chamada não foi de ninguem do santario, imagina só se eu tivese que ir animar uma das festinhas dadas

pelo Fro..ia ser o fim...eu ia ficar desmoralizado no santuario, eu acho melhor eu ir agradecer ao Shaka...pq ele

me ajudou a encontra meu eu interior

Milo foi descendo as escadas..passou pela casa de libra, parece que Docko estava dando uma festinha, pois

uam musica alta era ouvida.

Milo-ainda bem que ele resolveu dar a festinha dentro da casa e não aqui na passagem

chegando na casa de virgem...Milo resolveu entrar na casa de virgem...digo na casa mesmo..não apenas na passagem

o cavaleiro de escorpião nunco tinha entrado na casa e ficou espantado com o que via, a casa era decorada em estilo indiano

com varias estatuetas de Buda e "fedia" a incenso .

Milo-_Nossa..a casa du shakoso é moh estiloooo -_Shaka...Shakinhoooo

Shaka -aparece do nada- O que quer aqui?

Milo-aah Shakosoo é que eu finalmente encontrei meu eu interior e eu vim te agradecer pela ajuda!

Shaka-espantado- vc realmente achou seu eu interior milo..isso é muito bom...fico feliz que eu pude te ajudar a encontar

o caminho

Milo-Ah Shaka..-disse agarrando Shaka- agora eu vou te cultuar pra sempre...vou me tornar budista

Shaka-ooh que maravilha Milo...mais agora ME SOLTEEEEEEEEEE

Milo- soltando shaka- tah tah..jah soltei...agora eu me exercitar

Shaka-isso vah embora

---------------------------------/--------------------------------------

Milo foi pra Academia dos douradinhos, e avistou Aioria levantando as barras, comprimentou o cavaleiro de leão e

foi fazer abdominais...precisava estra em forma pra ser um Go Go Boy, ficou se exercitando ate que Fro chegou para

atrapalhar :

Fro- Ai milinhoo como vc esta forteeee

Milo- sem parar com as abdominais- vc acha mesmo Fro..hum..que dizer..claro...eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro

Milo parou de fazer as abdominais levantou e tirou a camisa...Fro ficou adimirando o corpo de Milo ate que reparou em

um detalhe que ate então nunca tinha reparado, Milo tem uma tatuagem de escorpião um pko a baixo do umbigo do

lado direito

Fro- nossa milinho...nunca tinha reparado nessa sua tatuagem...que sexy!

Milo-¬¬ Fro...nunca mais repare em mim!

Fro- ai milhu..dexa de ser preconceituosoo

Milo-Eu não sou preconceituoso...mais por favor Fro..pare de me olhra com esses olhos de cobiça

Milo saiu da academia, voltou pra casa de escorpião , tomou um longo banho e foi durmir, amanha seria seu primero

dia de "trabalho"

---------------------------------/--------------------------------------

O sabado passou "voando" milo se exercitou mais um pouco e depois resolveu praricar a danca sensual:

Milo- _acho que com essa musica eu vou ficar bem inspirado -_

milo coloca pra tocar macho man do vilage people e comeca a dancar na sala da casa de escorpião , dancava e treinava

o streep tease, mais o que ele não esperava é que Shaka tinha resolvido ir ate escorpião pra começar a "catequisar" Milo

no budismo, e quando ele entra na casa de escorpião se depara com a cena de Milo rebolando e tirando a calsa, quase

morre do coracao:

Shaka-abismado- MILO DE ESCORPIÃO O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Milo- envergonhado- Sh-Shaka

Shaka- é dessa forma profana que vc quer se tornar budista..pode me explicar

Milo- Shakinha é hoje é sabado neh...ai eu me empolguei

Shaka-é to vendo...é melhor eu voltar mais tarde...vou resar muito pela sua alma!

Milo- isso shakinha..rese por mim

Shaka- resareii

Shaka saiu da casa de escorpião e foi meditar, pedindo a buda a salvação da alma do milo

---------------------------------/--------------------------------------

No salão de festas

Fro- Ai biba...a decoração da festa do Misty ficou linda com essas plumas pink, ele vai ter um chilique quando ver tudo

isso que nós preparamos pra ele

Biba1- é mesmo Fro ...agora só falta agente terminar de decorar o bolo , enrrolar os docinhos e mais tarde fritar os salgadinhos

Fro-aii biba..precisa mesmo ter essas friturinhas...vai fazer mal pra minha linda pele

Biba1- precisa sim Fro...o Misty gosta de comer essas besteirinha de vez em quando..é aniversario dele e nos temos que

agradalo

Fro-aii eu sei uma maneira melhor de agradar o misty AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAH

Biba1-HAHAHAHHAHAHH ai Fro sua bixa maliciosa

Fro- aaah soh um pouquinhooooo...agora vamos terminar as nossas tarefas..pq eu ainda tenho que ir no cabelerero

Biba- vamos

---------------------------------/--------------------------------------

A noite...

Milo- _aii...finalmente tah na hora de eu ir pru meu trabalho, to ancioso pra ver as gatas ficarem loucas com a _

_minha performace...sera que eu saio de lah acompanhado!_

Milo saio da casa de esscorpiao..tratpu logo de entra no carro, pra que ninguem o vise vestido daquela forma e foi logo

pro salão de festas, chegando lah ele foi recepcionado por umas mulhes que na verdade eram travestis, mais o pobre

do Milo não sabia

Traveco1- Oi gato...então é vc que vai fazer o show de hj..um..tah em forma em -disse passando a mão no peito do milo

Milo-achando que era uma mulher- hum..tah gostando gatinha

Traveco1-nossa e como estou!

Traveco2- é melhor vc entrar logo e ficar atraz do palco..logo a aniversarianet vai chegar ..e a festa é surpresa!

Milo- ok

Miro ficou atraz do palco...no salão misty tinha acbado de chegar

Fro , Bibas e Traveco - SURPRESAAAAAAAA

Misty- emocionado-oooh que lindo..vou desmaiar

Biba1- não Misty..ainda não desmaie...vc tem que ver o show que nós preparamos pra vc

No palco

Traveco1- e agora para o deleito de todos os presentes...Scorpion Go Go Boy

Comeca a tocar a musica e Milo entra..vestido de bombeiro dancando e rebolando sensualmente...as bibas os travecos , Fro e o Misty iam a loucura, Milo que não estava nem ai pra plateia não tinah reparado quem estava lah vendo o seu show, tirou a

camisa, e depois a calsa.ficando apenas com uma sunguinha vermelha e o cap de bombero e botas, continuava o show normalmente ate que o Fro reconhece a tatuagem de milo e grita:

Fro- MILINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

a musica para...Milo assunatdo olha pra traz e ve Fro, Misty e mais um monte de bibas e traveco

Milo- FROOOOOOOOOOOOO...MISTY...AI MINHA DEUSAAA

Fro- Milinho..des de quando vc é Go Go boy?

Milo- aii fro...é que a Saori me mandou trabalhar e isso foi a unica coisa que eu consegui pensar em fazer

Fro-aii Milinhooo vc foi muito bem em...deixou as Bibas looucas

Milo-entoão eu fui bem..que bom...aah não..que não queria deixar as bibas loucas...eu queria trabalhar com as mulheres

Fro- ai Milo sua besta...kuando se quer dinhero não se escolhe os clientes neh!1

Milo- é mesmo...mais Fro, Misty... vcs não podem contar a ninguem do santuario o que aconteceu aqui

Misty-agente não conta...mais com uma condição

Milo- condicao! mais qual!

Fro- que vc tire a sunga!

Milo- queeeeeeeeeee... vcs ficaram loucos neh

Fro- claro que ficamos Milinhoo.. vc que nos deixou assim

Milo-aah não a sunga eu não tiro..isso esta nu meu contrato!

Fro- mais agora milinho...esse contrato não vale mais.. pq vc esta nas minhas mãos

Milo- nada feito

Milo pegou as suas roupas e foi embora...a festa do misty continuo a noite toda.

---------------------------------/--------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Milo estava apavorado...achava que Fro ia espalhar para todo o santuario o segredo dele, estava sentado

nos degraus da casa de escorpião ate que sente o cosmo de Athena o chando

Milo_-ai minha deusa...a saori jah deve estar sabendo..isso sera o meu fim!_

Milo chegou ate a sala do mestre e lá estava a saori a espera dele..com cara de poucos amigos

Saori- MILO DE ESCORPIAO..PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?-e mostrou a milo uma da noite de sabado-

Milo-aaah saori a culpa é sua...vc que mandou eu arrumar um emprego

Saori- bom isso é verdade..mais mesmo assim..não podia ser outro emprego milinho!

Milo-isso foi o melhor que eu consegui

Saori- tah tah...eu te perdou por esse deslise e te livro de ter que trabalhar com uma condição

Milo-_ai meu deus mais uma condição-_ qual condição Saori

Saori- a condição é que vc fassa uma demosntração das suas habilidades pra mim...em meus aposentos

Milo- Opa...a hora que vc quiser!

Saori- Então vamos

FIM!

---------------------------------/--------------------------------------


End file.
